A Series of One-Shots For my Story 'Falling'
by Myrtle Turtle 1
Summary: As mentioned in the title, this story is a series of one-shots that coincide with my Jasper/oc story 'Falling.'
1. One-Shot: Thoughts

**AN: Hey lovely person who is reading this, how ya doin? Any who, I am here to present the beginning of one-shots that are thoughts from characters of another character, moments mentioned in passing throughout my story, or any suggestions of scenes with certain characters( Like Esme and Lucy bonding, Maggie moments, even ones of Denis Maves, etc. Etc.) If you have any suggestions, ideas for a one-shot, or something you want to read about then feel free to suggest one. :) Happy reading! **

**Oh forgot to mention this takes place in my story Falling and will continue on with the sequel I have planned, so if you wandered here and get confused as to what is going on and who Lucy is then just pop on over to the main story (or stories, depending on when you read this.) **

**o.o.o **

#1: Edward hears what Jasper thinks of Lucy. (Mentioned in Chapter 15)

Edward Cullen had just gotten back from his girl friend Bella's house early in the morning, seeing as he promised his 'sister' he wouldn't hog he all day; as he usually tended to do. His sister Alice had planned to take the love of his life and their best friend, not Edwards and Bella's best friend, but Alice and Bella's best friend, to Port Angeles later seeing as they hadn't 'spent time in forever.' This seemed unlikely to Edward seeing as Lucy, the said best friend, was just over the previous night, last he saw, and was about to play poker with Emmett before Jasper 'dragged' her away before she realized how Emmett played; seeing as Emmett was horrible at poker and jasper didn't want Lucy to be scared for life.

Speaking of Jasper, his 'brother', Edward was just walking by the long hallway that led to his room when he happened to catch fragments of jaspers thoughts. It wasn't like Edward pried purposefully, despite Lucy's nagging on him to do so, and he was positive Jasper didn't want Edward hearing these thoughts. They weren't crude, by no means; they were a touch to sentimental though for the Confederate Major. His brother was more reserved when it came to announcing his feelings, and Edward was sure that he wouldn't even give Lucy a hint at what he had heard.

Especially not the thoughts Jasper began to have when he looked back on the day they first met. When Edward heard this, he assumed it was after the James incident, but no it was back when the Cullen family had first began High School in Forks, when poor little Lucy bumped into Jasper and was practically poking the lion with a stick.

And Edward, being Edward, couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him as he sat down on his sofa and tuned in on Jaspers thoughts.

_Jaspers thoughts:_

_ It feels as if it was just a second ago that my family and I were starting at another school. The day had started just like all the other days a high school in the past years, nothing seemed different. Except it was completely different than any other day at school. It was the first time that I had ever looked at her. It's strange to think how back then Lucy was just some tiny and nervous, I would know, fourteen year old. Obviously, back then it wasn't her or her personality that had peaked my curiosity; it was her scent._

_ Sure, I had smelled a peach-like smell on someone and a cinnamon-like smell before, maybe even together just like Lucy's, but something about it stood apart from the rest of the scents that mingled together. But, hers didn't mingle with the others; it was like hers was more potent. I knew she wasn't my singer, if she was she wouldn't even have stood a chance at living another second, but she wasn't just an average person, or at least to me she wasn't. _

_ It was unlike with Bella, who's sent was already very strong, it was even stronger than Lucy's, but it didn't stand out. And of course I had done everything possible to stay away from her, which was hard seeing how clumsy she is and how she was constantly tripping near me or running directly into me. I had even acted spiteful to her, and in a way I was, I was always glaring at her; even though it wasn't her fault her scent seemed to just stand out from the rest._

_ Alice had seen this happening, just as she had seen Bella, and had told me three years ago that we wouldn't be moving, just as she had done this year with Edward. _

_ Then three years later, I was in a relationship with her. She became more than just a scent, she became my Lucy. She is someone who didn't make this life seem as unbearable, even if there was no sure answer that she would even become one of us, or want to. I don't care though, because just one second with her seemed to make up for each lengthy and at some times unbearable life. She made everything seem batter than it was; she made the idea of happily ever after seem more achievable. _

_ It was like I was staring at everything that I had never known I wanted, I hadn't wanted the prospect of love after everything that happened with Maria, but with Lucy I sought after it. I had never looked twice at any human before, but with Lucy I couldn't stop being mesmerized with her, much to the criticism of Rosalie, who even though she denies it is warming up to her. _

_ But, who knows what could come out of this relationship? It could go in so many directions so easily, one where she ends up with me forever, one where she ends up with another, and one where she ends up dead. It made me think; maybe I would be better off ending things with Lucy. But, I don't think I would be selfless enough to let go of the one I lo-_

_…Edward are you listening in on my thoughts?_

_Jaspers thoughts over._

Edward tensed up from his position on his sofa. He had momentarily forgotten all about Jaspers empathy ability. Edward hoped that Jasper wouldn't catch him in what he was doing, but he doubted it seeing as Jasper was still talking to Edward using his mind.

'_Just don't tell Lucy, or I'll tell Bella that-'_

"Okay! I won't!" Edward yelled out loud, forgetting that the rest of his family had no idea about this.

"Edward are you okay?" Esme hesitantly called up to him with  
concern lacing her words, slightly afraid that her son was going crazy.

"Yeah Esme, I'm fine… I was just acting, out loud, for… A play!" Edward said stumbling over his words, choosing them carefully.

"Alright son, as long as you are alright." Carlisle said in a normal tone, as if Edward was in the same room as him; he might as well be, seeing how their kinds hearing worked.

Edward sighed gratefully, even though he knew his 'parents' didn't believe him for a moment, at least they dropped it.

o.o.o

It was later that night and Edward was just pulling up in Port Angeles, in his favorite car; a sliver Volvo. Alice had called him saying that Bella wasn't feeling well and needed to go home; Edward knew that was just an excuse so that Bella didn't have to continue shopping with Alice and Lucy, they had already been shopping for three hours. Lucy may be a human, but she shopped with a vampire's stamina. He got out of the car and expected to see his girlfriend to greet him, not Lucy.

"Hey Eddie," Lucy said nonchalantly, using the nickname that Edward despised.

"Hello Lulu," Edward said just as casually back to her.

The average heighted girl glared at Edward, much to his amusement.

"Where is Bella?" Edward asked Lucy looking around, as if Bella would be hiding behind one of the many cars in the parking lot.

"Alice saw a top that she wanted Bella to try on; even though she already saw Bella in it and already bought it an hour ago." Lucy told him laughing slightly. Edward joined her in laughing, until he abruptly stopped; hearing Lucy's thoughts. Who was so deeply lost in them he didn't notice Edwards's insistent stare.

_Lucy's thoughts:_

_ Oh gosh, why can't I have a loving and caring boyfriend like Bella does? Sure I have a really amazing vampire best guy friend who occasionally and very frequently acts like my boyfriend, but he isn't. He probably doesn't even think of me in a more-than-friends light, I'm probably just a pesky human to him! At least Bella knows what type of relationship she has with Edward; I don't even have a clue._

_ Oh god Edward is staring at me… What do I do?! Stop thinking, abort! Abort! _

_Lucy thoughts over._

Edward, who was still unknowingly staring at Lucy, a very obviously panicked Lucy, and he was contemplating telling her what he knew. Could he do that to Jasper and betray his trust?

"Edward what do you know?" Lucy inquired accusingly, pointing her finger at him.

"Uh…"

A determined look flashed across Lucy's face, "If you tell me what you know, I'll give you my deck of cards with red dots on them!"

"Deal." 


	2. One-Shot: The Day it all Changed

#2: The day Denis Maves died. *And slight explanation of why Lauren hates Lucy*

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Louise Maves was preparing the turkey that needed to start being baked in the oven at three in the morning until the middle of the next day, a tedious Job that she was not looking forward too, seeing as her youngest, four year old, daughter-who name was Maya- was the lightest sleeper besides her husband Denis and would surely be up all night from the constant hourly rotations of the turkey. As Louise had begun to hum a little tune she used to sing her eldest daughter Lucy when she was young, who was currently rolling out a pie crust next to her, when her youngest daughter had ran out of the room with the still wet painting of her hand turkey, dirty fingers and all. Louise ran out of the room after her, putting down the red ceramic bowl that contained the almost finished stuffing mixture.

Louise decided to follow the hyper giggles and was led throughout the house- past Lucy's bedroom that was on the floor level, past Maya's bedroom that was across from Lucy's, past the bathroom, past Louise's own room, and finally she chased the little pitter of feet up the stairs and the bedroom sized room that served as a guest room or playroom. Louise was stumped, where else could she look for her little daughter when this was the last area she heard her. Their house wasn't big, just the right size for their family of four, and just as Louise was going to give up she heard the muffled giggles of her daughter traveling from the small bathroom attached to the guest room. Holding back a smile, Louise padded her way across the room.

"Boo!" Louise yelled out as she jumped into the bathroom, laughing as Maya shrieked and run out of the room, just barely slipping past Louise.

Louise chased her daughter down the stairs and stopped running as she made it into the medium sized living room, sinking into one of the two sofas to catch her breath. As she was doing that, the phone began to ring. Louise leaned over the arm of the sofa and picked up the phone on the side table.

"Hello?" Louise asked after she cleared her throat, hoping she didn't sound as out of breath as she felt.

"Hello ma'am, is this the residence of Denis Maves?" A female's voice questioned.

"Yes he lives here, I'm his wife." Louise replied warily, "May I ask who is calling?"

"I am a nurse at Forks Hospital; your husband was in an accident." The nurse informed Louise.

Louise felt her breath hitch and swallowed thickly. "Is he alright?" She frantically asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Maves; I can't disclose that over the phone without proof that you are who you claim." The nurse stated hesitantly.

"Tell me if my husband is alive or not!" Louise demanded her voice hysterical as she ran a shaky hand through her straight brown hair.

"I'm so sorry ma'am for your loss-" The nurse began to say sympathetically.

"No!" Louise yelled heartbrokenly out loud as she curled up on the sofa, the phone being forgotten and the nurse's distant yells of concern faded away from Louise's ears.

Louise was still curled up on the sofa as she rolled off it in her fit of anguish, and dimly was aware that Lucy had frantically ran into the room, with pecan pie filling splattered on her forehead. Louise didn't want to be near her eldest daughter, as cruel as it sounds; due to the fact the Lucy resembled Denis so much, despite the hair color. Lucy even had a personality that matched Denis's to a t; the only difference in personality was that Lucy had Louise's love for books.

"Mom what's wrong!?" Lucy inquired yelled out, frenziedly trying to figure out what happened.

"Mom you need to tell me." Lucy stated, trying to take a different approach and be calm, completely assuming this was about the turkey or that Maya had gotten paint onto the walls again.

"How can you be so calm?!" Louise yelled outraged by her daughters' lack of caring about her father's death. "Your father is dead!"

Louise watched unemotionally as Lucy's face crumpled and her knees fell to the floor.

"W-what?" Lucy chocked out, her teary green eyes staring into the cold brown eyes of Louise's own.

Louise didn't choose to reply, only curly back into a fetal position- ignoring her eldest daughter who had begun to cry and her youngest who as still obliviously finger painting again.

* * *

Louise woke up the day after in her bed, not remembering anything after chasing Maya around the house. She scrambled her brain for anything, but couldn't find anything. She shrugged her shoulders; she decided that she would just ask Lucy and figure out what happened. As Louise walked across the hallway, she took notice that Lucy's door was closed, her door was never closed. She quickly rapped her knuckled against the doors surface, expecting her daughter to still be asleep and explain why her door was closed, but she didn't answer. Louise opened the door and was shocked to notice her daughter sitting up in the bed unemotionally staring at the pink print of her top blanket. Not even lifting her head up to greet her mother.

"What's wrong?" Louise questioned, walking further into the room.

"D-dads dead remember." Lucy stated flatly, her eyes unwavering from their downward cast.

Louise's mouth parted in shock, at the fact that Lucy would even insinuate that her father was dead and that her daughter was so detached- it was completely out of character for her normally very bubbly and outgoing child. Before it all came back, the phone call, the crying, then nothing. Louise assumed that she must have blacked out and that Lucy was kind enough to bring her back to bed, and the news of her now dead husband, father to Lucy, was dead must be the reason causing her daughter strange behavior.

"Oh Lucy," Louise began to say sympathetically wrapping her arm around Lucy, before the latter of the two shrugged her off and walked out of the room in her night clothes.

Louise just stared in surprise at the doorway, too exhausted to deal with Lucy's drama.

Louise continued on with her normal day routine, cleaning the house, play with Maya, slightly chastising Lucy for not putting the turkey into the oven before deciding to just order a pizza and put lunch meat-turkey- on top of it, and set the table for said dinner.

At the dinner table, the three females sat in silence, before Maya had decided to speak about her new friend at the playground. Louise eagerly joined the discussion, happy to have some noise at the table.

Nobody noticed as Lucy hadn't spoke once throughout the day and was further isolating herself as she sat across from her father's chair.

* * *

"Why are you so sad?" Lauren Mallory, who had just turned fourteen, asked her best friend as she twirled her light blonde hair in her hand.

"My dad died a week a-ago Lauren." Lucy said impassively, sitting on the bench next to her friend.

"C'mon Lucy, you need to get over it. Look Mikes totally checking you out!" Lauren told Lucy cheerfully, "You better not like him back."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I-I don't, trust m-me."

Lauren gave an exaggerated sigh before turning to face Lucy. "Seriously, you can't do that stutter thing if we're going to be the most popular girls in high school."

Lucy rolled her eyes once again before heatedly speaking, "You don't understand anything Lauren, and your life is perfectly fine."

"You know what Lucy I don't." Lauren sneered. "My dad isn't dead."

"Y-you k-know what Lauren, I'm done b-being your friend. P-people are right, you _a-are _mean." Lucy called over her shoulder as she walked away from the catty girl.

"Don't walk away from me Lucy, we're best friends!" Lauren shrilly shrieked. When Lucy didn't slow her pace or stop Lauren added, "You're going to regret this Lucy! I'll make sure no one even knows you exist!"

Lucy didn't stop even after that, believing Lauren was bluffing- not that she would care, her life was already nonexistent without her father.


End file.
